vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires are supernaturally reanimated corpses, inhabited by the spirit of the deceased, that feed and survive on the blood of the living, especially on human blood . Vampires are one of the many known supernatural species in The Vampire Diaries Universe. Creation Humans who have consumed vampire blood and died within 24 hours of doing so will rise undead. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be intact and able to function. Furthermore, the physiological trauma must be sufficient enough for the recipient to actually pass out, since the vampire blood in their system will only heal any non-fatal wounds or injuries that the victim sustained prior to dying. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours the person must consume an exceptional amount of human blood or else they will die. Vampires can only feed on human blood to complete the process. It is known that humans can be changed into vampires, and werewolves can be changed into hybrids. Witches can be turned into vampires, but the combined entity will be a normal vampire, since vampires cannot practice magic. History The Original Family During the early Middle Ages of Europe, an old world family abandoned their homeland (the Old World/Europe), soon after a severe virus, known as the plague, spread throughout their village. With the help of a powerful witch named Ayana, the family traveled to America where they settled in a beautiful unnamed hamlet. However, after the untimely death of Esther’s youngest child Henrik, Esther was later convinced by her husband to preform the imortallity spell on their family and turn them into the first known vampires. The spell worked, but the spirits were furius that six new imortal beings had been created after (Silas and Amara) so for each strength they made a weakness one being sunlight and the worst of them all the hunger for blood. They, just like Ayana had foretold, started a "plague" by creating more vampires(albeit much weaker then themselves) birthing what is considered the modern vampires. The Kingdom of Marcel During the 18th century, the Original Family came to what would become New Orleans and begun the process of building a unknown penal colony into one of the major cities of the United States. During their time in New Orleans, the Originals turned several vampires, including the slave Marcel, who became the protegé and best friend of Niklaus Mikaelson, more commonly known as Klaus. Although the vampires managed to establish their own community in New Orleans, several communities cohabited in the town, including the werewolves and the witches, who were, according to Klaus, a 'force to be reckoned with.' However, in 1911, the Originals' father, Mikael, tracked his children down to New Orleans and, in his quest to kill his step-son Klaus, killed several of the turned vampires. The Originals managed to flee, as well as Marcel. At some point after the massacre, Marcel returned to New Orleans where he became hellbent on reestablishing the vampire community, this time as with them in a dominant position this time. Through means unknown, he got rid of the werewolves, forcing them out of town, and also discovered a way to force the witches into submission by knowing when they practice magic. He then taught the humans how to look the other way as to the supernatural events in town. Under Marcel's leadership, New Orleans became a major supernatural melting pot where vampires came to have a good time, no longer forced to live in the shadows or hide from the humans. Marcel also established a hierarchy where a few vampires enjoyed the privilege of walking in the daylight while the majority were forced to remain as, what he calls, nightwalkers. However, threats to Marcel rule begin to appear in 2011 when his former mentor, Klaus, returns to New Orleans. Having received word that a witch named Jane-Anne Deveraux was plotting against him. However, Marcel kills her before he can question her. Suspicious of Marcel's motives for killing Jane-Anne, Klaus follows a trail that leads him to Jane-Anne's sister, Sophie. Along with his older brother, Elijah, Klaus discovers that the witches, led by Jane-Anne and Sophie, are planning an uprising against Marcel and need Klaus' help to get close to him and bring him down. Physiology Food Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet; be it animal, human or vampire. If a vampire fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and will ultimately desiccate into mummification. Blood (especially human blood) will not only satisfy a vampire’s thirst, but will also increase their supernatural abilities. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will becoming increasingly feral. Eventually they will lose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. Due to their acute senses, a vampire can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a nasty aftertaste. Nature ]] Vampires themselves are extremely feral, predatory creatures, and far more beast-like and savage than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. When they sense danger, they will immediately evade the area. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of human emotions - such as compassion, love, and self-control. However the emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans; anger, happiness, hate, love, etc. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger, anger, happiness, love ect.) their faces pale and blood rushes into the veins surrounding their eyes. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Being intensely emotional, it is not uncommon for Vampires wishing to maintain self-control to document their lives after transition in journals,; and though they have consistently shown considerable powers in recollection, Vampires still need to peruse in order to reflect the occurences of their lives. Society and Culture Attitudes Toward Humans , a human, killed by a vampire.]] Vampires coexist with humans. Humans are mostly oblivious to the existence of vampires, which makes it easier for vampires to commingle. Attitudes of vampires towards humans vary from individual to individual. Some see humans as food, servants, and entertainment, while others feel compassion for humans. Human Awareness of Vampires Only a handful of humans are aware of the existence of literal vampires. Among the greater masses of the 21st Century, vampires are regarded as superstition, fiction, and myth. Powers and Abilities The supernatural forces that sustain vampires also endow them with enhanced physical abilities as well as powers of mind control. These powers grow stronger with age and consumption of human blood. * Super Strength - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size, fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting a grown man high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping a person apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Damon, a vampire roughly 170 years of age, is seen smashing his hand continuously into a stone wall, causing a large portion to chip off. * Super Speed - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolf in human form and can possbly out run werewolf in wolf form.They can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have the supernatural power and ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. They can "switch off" their ability to feel emotions - such as fear or guilt - allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. *'Decelerated Falling' - Vampires fall from great heights at a much slower rate than humans, almost appearing to float. This powers was first seen in Pilot when Stefan is seen jumping off the top of the Salvatore Boarding House and landing on his feet without any ill effects. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and the subconscious, giving them the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming. They are also able to distort reality and trap a human in their dreams. *'Super Senses '- Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * compels Elena.]]Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to influence/control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. *'Super Durability' - Vampires can take a great amount of damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart. *'Fangs' - Vampires can grow a pair of fangs, which they use to feed. Their fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered, especially if they are new vampires who have yet to gain complete control over their bloodlust. *'Lapis Lazuli - Some vampires possess a Lapis Lazuli ring or necklace that enables them to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Sire Bond' - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Eidetic Memory''' - Vampires possess perfect recall and are unable to forget. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all their information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - Dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. * Fire or Sunlight - Prolonged exposure to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Wood' - Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon will cause the vampire to become severely weak. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in permanent death. * Vervain - Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a vampire's skin. Vampires cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. *'Heart Extraction' - Removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. If they someone get in they will presumably suffocate. *'Magic' - Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft - including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation' - Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. *'Vampire Bloodline' - If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. * Werewolf Bite - The bite of a werewolf and the poison is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck' - Breaking a vampire's neck will not kill it, but it will render it unconscious for few minutes. It shown when Alaric snaps Stefan and Damon's neck they recover quickly. *'Hunter's Curse '- If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced. *'The Cure ' - If a vampire takes the cure it will become human again. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - It is said that if a vampire daggers an original, they will die. Advanced/Special Powers and Abilities *TBA Former Powers and Abilities Originally, vampires had additional powers in the early episodes of show, but these powers were later written out of the show by the writers. These powers displayed were: *'Weather Manipulation' - Damon Salvatore was able to create fog, haze, and mist from nothing, and then return the weather to normal later. (In the novels, Klaus, Katherine and Damon use this power.) *'Compelling Animals' - Damon was able to compel a crow to spy on Elena, and go through the window in Stefan's room. (In the novels, Damon was able to transform into a crow.) Myths *'Garlic' - The vampire's supposed repulsion towards garlic may have been a fabricated lie, similar to how Werewolves really react to silver. This myth was presumably started to hide the fact that vampires are actually vulnerable to vervain. *'Holy Items' - The myth that vampires could be harmed using holy artifacts like crosses, blessed ground, and holy water may have circulated from the belief that they are unholy creatures originating from Hell and in league with the Devil. *'Mirrors' - The myth that vampires did not cast a reflection may have come from the belief that vampires had no souls. *'Shapeshifting' - The origin of the myth that vampires had the power to morph into a bat, wolf, rat, or a cloud of mist is unknown. It may be the result of a mistake of perception between vampires and werewolves. Or it may even be related to Silas, who has to ability to cast psychic illusions to appear as anyone he chooses. *'Souless' - The belief that Vampires are souless beings may have stemmed from their ability to shut down their emotions, causing them to behave without remorse or regret, and giving off the impression that they have no conscience and by extension, also lacks souls. *'Death' - It is said that vampires heart does not beat and they do not have any need for air, but vampires heart does beat and they can't function without air. Known Vampires Former Vampires * Katerina Petrova, '''now known as '''Katherine Pierce, was the third Petrova Doppelgänger until she was turned into a vampire by Rose. She was the sire of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Katherine has lived as a vampire for over 500 years when she was fighting with her doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, at Mystic Falls High School, Elena shoved the cure in her mouth and squeezed her mouth which broke the glass seal. Katherine took the cure forcibly, that meant she's a witch again. Trivia *In the books, the most important vampires are: Klaus, Katherine von Swartzschild, Damon Francesco Salvatore, Stefan Antonio Salvatore, and Sage. *It is shown that their fangs are show once they drink human blood. *As predators, vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan Salvatore once explained to Elena how the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. *Vampires are excellent predators, as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. *Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. They might consume coffee to keep their body warmer to avoid spooking humans when in a crowd. *It is disputed whether removing organs will kill a vampire. Elijah was able to kill a vampire by ripping out his spinal cord, however, when Damon's eyes were clawed out by Pearl, they later regenerated. It is very likely that the damage done by ripping the spinal cord is what can kill a vampire as opposed to its removal. *Professor Wes Maxfield has begun scientific evaluation of vampires. *In Handle with Care, vampires are shown to have an accelerated cellular growth rate due to their healing factor. *Vampires are infertile. They are unable to have children. *Although many refer to Silas as a vampire. Silas himself has said that he is not a vampire, and that vampires are mearly a mutation of what he is. See also *List of Vampires - a complete list of all vampires that have appeared in the series. it:Vampiri Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Species